


Soulmates [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heh... each couple need such a video about soulmates ^_^ ps slash if you like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates [vid]




End file.
